


Christmas Alphabet

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), Horrible Histories
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Thomas, Christmasy, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Pansexual Kitty, Thomas and Captain are friends, Two paragraphs for modern AU Charles II/Sotherby and Dick Turpin/James Smiths, a little trailor(?) for the fanfic I’m gonna post on Christmas, not the same AU with previous paragraphs, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Little stories about modern AU ghosts
Relationships: Captain/Havers, Mary/Robin, Thomas/Adrian(Ben’s plague pit ghost in season 1), Thomas/Julian
Kudos: 1





	Christmas Alphabet

圣诞节预热活动，想到哪写到哪，没有什么联系，字数共计4k

+++

C是拐杖糖，纽扣屋咖啡馆在圣诞前后会免费送顾客拐杖糖，虽然Thomas本人觉得这着实是十分亏本的举动。他这么觉得主要是因为他自己热爱拐杖糖，眼睁睁把那些他热爱的拐杖糖送到顾客手里对他来说可以毫不夸张地算是一种酷刑。

“为什么不能免费送姜饼人呢？姜饼人就没有拐杖糖那么好吃，送别人五百包我都不心疼。”Thomas坐在公寓地板上气呼呼地抱怨，Pat正在他旁边从纸箱里拿出圣诞装饰，准备待会把花环和铃铛挂在墙壁上。没有一个人注意到敞开的公寓大门外面刚好有人经过。

Adrian围着围巾，鼻子被冻得有点红，淡红色的头发上还沾着一些没融化的雪花。他若有所思地看着Thomas像一只小刺猬一样盘腿坐在地毯上气鼓鼓地对比姜饼人与拐杖糖之间的种种不同，最后得出“拐杖糖是最好吃的，但是纽扣屋应该送顾客姜饼人，因为送拐杖糖我会心疼！”的结论，皱了皱眉，接着耸耸肩，费劲地从外套口袋里掏出钥匙进了自己的公寓。

第二天Thomas发现住在自己对门的那个叫Walter的画家在短短的一天内一共光顾了纽扣屋五次，每次都买一杯不加糖不加奶的黑咖啡，然后顺走一包拐杖糖。“欢迎下次光临。”Thomas微笑着说，在心里暗暗决定自己要往小说里加入一个十分悲惨的艺术家角色。当晚他穿着羊毛袜蜷在沙发一角看《小鬼当家》的时候有人敲响了他的门。

“嗨。”Adrian说，“听着——你可能会觉得这有点奇怪但是，昨天我听到你在抱怨拐杖糖和姜饼人……”他有些慌乱地比了几个手势来替他完成他没说的话：“总之，嗯，这些拐杖糖是给你的。”Adrian递给Thomas一个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋，上面还粘上了一个略有点歪歪扭扭的红蝴蝶结。Thomas打开一看，不多不少刚好五根拐杖糖。

H是幸福。其实Fanny一直不怎么喜欢过圣诞节。当然啦，这世界上还有很多Fanny不是很喜欢的东西，但是圣诞节在里面排行很靠前。这主要是因为她一直不知道圣诞节究竟有什么好庆祝的。小时候，当她还是个小姑娘的时候，圣诞节很愉快，因为和家人在一起度过这个美好的节日总是十分美丽的。但是随着她越来越大，她就越来越无法享受圣诞节。

和George在一起度过圣诞节就像是地狱一日游。尤其是当她不得不招呼George的那一堆古怪的家人，而George却当着他家人的面毫不留情地批评Fanny是如何‘不合格’地装点了家里，从来没有给过Fanny应有的尊重时。好在这场错误的、不幸福的婚姻只持续了不到两年，离婚之后她再也不需要被这些让她感到不快的人束缚。

朋友们邀请她一起度过圣诞节时她犹豫了。一方面来说，她其实很想自己放松一下，但另一方面来说，她其实也不想一个人度过圣诞节。虽然有但丁陪着她，但不管她是给但丁戴上小小的圣诞帽还是让它穿上小毛衣，都抵不过货真价实地与人交流。

起先Fanny回绝了，但是那天晚上她又抱着但丁，十分突兀地赴了约。Kitty给了她一个略微让她有些喘不过气的拥抱，接着Fanny发现自己坐在温暖的客厅里，周围是自己的朋友，手里还端着一杯加了棉花糖与肉桂粉的热巧克力——她最喜欢的做法。

你当然可以把那种从腹部升上来的暖融融的感觉归功于这杯热巧克力，但是Fanny觉得这应该归功于‘幸福’，虽然她并没有跟任何人承认这件事。

R是驯鹿，Julian和Thomas曾经争论过“圣诞老人的哪只驯鹿最酷”整整半个小时，Julian十分坚定地认为Blitzen是最酷的，因为“它的名字听上去很有气势，虽然我个人更喜欢希腊罗马神话而不是北欧神话，但你不得不承认雷神听上去要更酷。”

但是除了Julian之外的所有人都觉得Rudolph才是最可爱的驯鹿。“肃静，肃静——我们争论的是哪只驯鹿最酷，不是哪只驯鹿最可爱——”Julian在一阵杂七杂八的讨论中喊道。“但是现在来看Rudolph是最受欢迎的，而高中的时候最受欢迎的人就是那个最酷的。”Thomas耸耸肩，想必对自己的高中生活记得十分清楚。

“好吧，你说服我了。”Julian翻了个白眼，话题迅速切换成最好听的圣诞歌曲是哪首，没有人记得这个小小的插曲。直到平安夜那天Julian戴着红鼻子出现在他们面前：“干什么，”Julian微微别过脸：“这不是为了任何人，只是一次尝试。”

“真的吗？”Thomas露出一个微笑：“很适合你。”

I是糖霜，Mary在做蛋糕的时候总会挤上厚厚一层糖霜，因为她很清楚地知道Kitty会在蛋糕没做完之前就偷偷吃掉一半糖霜。她和Kitty高中的时候就是同学，作为两个都被排挤的姑娘，友谊发展得迅速并且理所应当。学校当时在圣诞假之前会举办一场小小的派对，每到这时候Kitty就会偷偷从自己的行政班溜出来找Mary，然后她俩一起在校园里散步。

“你有什么圣诞愿望吗？”Mary总是这么问Kitty。

“我想要一个超大的蛋糕——上面是厚厚一层糖霜。”Kitty用梦幻的语调说。

并不是Kitty吃不到有糖霜的蛋糕，只是她觉得蛋糕不和家人一起吃也没什么意思，偏偏她的家庭十分不靠谱，圣诞节可以把她一个人留在家里待着。Mary在这种时候都会央求妈妈切一块大点的蛋糕分给她的朋友，然后她们两个会坐在一起分吃掉它，头上还戴着圣诞帽。

她们的友谊延续了九年，有很多事情都悄悄变化着，但是圣诞节一起吃覆盖上厚厚一层糖霜的蛋糕的这个传统却从来没有变过。

S是圣诞袜，Thomas每一年都会对着圣诞袜挑三拣四。“它根本就没法装礼物，”Thomas说，“它太小了，礼物是塞不进去的，除非是那种很小很小的礼物——比如一枚戒指。”他拿起圣诞袜左看右看，冲着它皱了皱眉头，然后又把它放到了一边。

“可以塞贺卡啊，”Robin说，“我们到现在都不知道每年往我们的袜子里塞贺卡的人到底是谁。”他的目光怀疑地落在Pat身上，后者正在往嘴里塞华夫饼，一脸无辜地耸耸肩：“不要看我，真的不是我。”

圣诞袜里的匿名贺卡是他们友谊里的一个未解之谜。每一年都有，当然并不一定是在圣诞袜里，有时候也会在抽屉里。没有一个人能辨认出贺卡上的笔迹，直到有一天Captain提早回家，上楼时听到Thomas的公寓里传来的声音。

“好啦，快点写——这封就写‘圣诞快乐，祝你们的生活在镜头外也同样精彩’。”那是Thomas特殊的央求声音，比他平时的声音要软一点，曾经靠着这个声音把Captain骗去给他跑腿买牛角包。

“他们真的不会发现是我吗？”另一个声音带着笑意回答道。

“既然之前没发现过，今年也不会突然智商大涨呀——你就快点写吧，我特意挑了能刚好塞进圣诞袜的贺卡，不要浪费了。”Thomas在门里面回答。Captain退后几步，凑到门缝那里看了几眼，看到了背对着他的Thomas棕色的卷发，还有另一个人。后者因为正在低头写字，Captain看不见他的长相，但是他可以百分百确定那就是住在Thomas对门的Adrian，这栋楼里只有他一个人有这种颜色的头发。

Captain因为这个新发现震惊了一小会，然后耸耸肩，继续拎着东西上楼。

T是圣诞树，装饰圣诞树的时候每个人都想要放一点自己喜欢的东西上去。Kitty挂蝴蝶结，可以；Robin挂象棋，有点怪，但也可以；Julian想挂的东西d字打头，但是他连d都没说完就被所有人制止了；Thomas提议挂一个莎翁头像到圣诞树最顶上，Captain说我已经戴上鹿角鹿耳朵了，你休想得寸进尺。

往圣诞树最顶上挂星星的那个人一般都是Kitty，因为她觉得这是意义重大、十分值得纪念的一件事情。在圣诞树上挂拐杖糖的那个人是Thomas，通常Julian会被派遣过去监视Thomas，以免他一边吃一边挂。

装饰完圣诞树之后他们会不约而同地退到客厅的一个角落，又骄傲又开心地看着圣诞树：“它很好看，”Fanny点评道，有点不情不愿，不过那只是因为她对身边的一切都有着高要求。“它确实得好看点，”Pat承认道，我们都知道这棵树以及其他圣诞装饰可以一直拖到复活节前后才被取下来放回纸箱里。

M是槲寄生，Captain一直觉得在槲寄生下接吻的习惯很没有意义。“一个吻不应该是被社交风俗所约束的产物，”Captain说，“如果仅仅是因为站在槲寄生下而就必须要接吻，那么它就没有意义。”“但是这根本就不是被约束的，”Thomas反驳道，“相爱就是时时刻刻都想吻你，槲寄生只不过是一个与你双唇相触的借口罢了。”

一般在这个时候Robin和Mary会身体力行地在槲寄生下亲吻，没有什么能阻止他们，哪怕Captain就站在不远处抱着手皱着眉看他们。“好了，Cap，放松一点，学会接受这些浪漫。”Pat跟Captain说，“我相信你总有一天会遇到那个你想要在槲寄生下亲吻的人的。”

“得了吧。”Captain不屑一顾。他不知道的是明年圣诞节他不仅仅会遇到那个他想要亲吻的人，他们两个还真的会在圣诞树底下接吻。虽然我们已经知道这件事了，但是可以先不要告诉他，等他自己去发现。

*

A是鹿角，圣诞节时超市总会卖那种廉价的饰品，查理自己认认真真把鹿角和鹿耳朵别在迪克特平头发中间，然后又吩咐詹姆斯戴上圣诞帽。“看看你俩，多完美的一对啊，”查理退后一步看着自己的作品：“谁都能看出来你们俩是一对，无奈地微笑着的年轻版圣诞老人，与——斯克鲁奇版的小鹿。”

迪克特平一向不喜欢圣诞节，对于查理非要打扮自己这件事感到十分不爽，此时正无声地用他棕色的眼睛抗议着，好像下一秒就要说出一句“一派胡言！胡说八道！”一样。詹姆斯对自己头上的圣诞帽没有什么反感之情，他看了看查理和苏泽比，问：“你们怎么不装扮一下？我看那边还有精灵耳朵。”

“没有什么必要，”苏泽比回答，“扯了扯自己的毛衣：“他和我穿了情侣毛衣。”

接着他们四个人抱着大包小包的东西一起往回走，准备待会一边喝蛋奶酒一边来一场圣诞电影马拉松。

S是圣诞老人，迪克特平曾经给圣诞老人写信，训斥他是一个爱评头论足的老混蛋，坏小孩也应该得到圣诞礼物，因为坏小孩也是小孩。他这么说是因为他想要的礼物是父母的夸奖，很不幸地，这个礼物一直到他不再是小孩都没有被送到他手里。

不过迪克特平已经不是很在乎这个了，至少现在他不需要到圣诞节都可以实现自己的愿望，不管是想要需要钱买的还是想要爱与陪伴。那段年轻时他窘迫到需要去餐馆偷偷喝人鸡汤的日子早就过去了，身边也环绕着他爱的与爱他的人。

偶尔，只是偶尔，迪克特平的愿望不能被满足。“我真的不敢相信你会对我姐姐做出这样的事——”迪克特平在地铁上对詹姆斯这么说，语气满是哀怨：“可是事到如今，姐夫，你什么时候才和她离婚？或者你打算先出柜？我们在一面彩虹旗上做爱然后把它当圣诞礼物送给我姐姐算是暗示吗？我希望她不会注意到我手臂上的针眼，爸爸知道了这件事会气炸的，尤其是知道是因为你之后。不过这样也好，你不是一直想要遗产吗？或许我们可以等拿到遗产之后你再跟姐姐离婚。”

周围人的目光纷纷聚焦到他们俩身上，詹姆斯在这一瞬间扮演了贩毒的、出轨的、骗遗产还骗婚的男同性恋的角色，而这一切都是因为——“闭嘴吧，算我求你了，我只是没有给你买那个会下雪的水晶球！”

愿望不能被满足没有什么关系，因为迪克特平会以十分极端的方式复仇。

Fin.

Candy Cane拐杖糖  
Happiness幸福  
Reindeer驯鹿  
Icing糖霜  
Stocking圣诞袜  
Tree圣诞树（应该是Christmas tree）  
Mistletoe槲寄生  
Antlers鹿角  
Santa圣诞老人


End file.
